The Rise of Capitaine Lupin- A PJ Masks Collab
by Gracekim20
Summary: A year after Patch's visit in season 1, new mysteries are being uncovered as a new classmate from Paris joins the class. With new enemies, returning adversaries and encounters; will the PJ Masks survive another school year? (overlaps slightly with 'Universal knights') a Collab with 5UP3RN0V42015.(on hold indefinitely)see author note in chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

_The Rise of Capitaine Lupin- A PJ Masks Collab_

**_This version of Arsène Lupin III and his son belong to Supernova2015. They will be helping me with this collab season 2-related story. This will overlap at times with 'Universal Knights' (mainly the PJ Masks stuff in that story as well). There will be references and elements of some season two episodes in this story along with elements from The PJ Masls and the mummy of Apophis (book one) from the french book series the PJ Masks is based on. Enjoy!_**

_Prologue- Parallels in time_

_I__n 1925, Tarabiscoville got a visit from Paris' infamous thief- Arsène Lupin._

_He faced the PJ masks at that time called Crescent Crusaders with his white staff._

_He had tried to steal a diamond known as the 'Diamond of Invisibility._

_The thief had vanished into the shadows by the time, the heroes had arrived in the museum in shock._

_In present day, a young man who had previously fought the Selene's Strikers in his youth looked at the stars in Paris._

_"Farewell, Paris. We had a good run together but now I must return to an old favourite of mine in Alsace" Arsène Lupin III sighed._

Chapter 1- A new adversary!

It was still night time in the city of Tarabiscovile (in Alsace, Northeast of France), precisely two weeks after Halloween when the PJ Masks had defeated the Wolfys, Luna Girl and Night Ninja while protecting their classmates

On this particular night, they had stopped the wolfys from taking their HQ into space with PJ Robot's help.

The heroes were heading back home, when Amaya remembered that they had been told that morning that a new student will be joining them the next day.

The following morning (in the second term of the school year), everyone in the school got to class early for the announcement.

Romeo Mecano, who in the class room across the hall in different clothing and wearing actual glasses in the daytime.

Among the PJ Masks' class room was a boy who was a year older than the trio who had a connection to them. He had fair skin and brown eyes along with light brown hair wearing a purple and brown striped shirt. He was slightly taller than the main trio as well due to being 8 years old.

His nickname was 'Dill'. He had been sent from grade 4 to see how the younger students learnt practically for an observation test.

The main trio were in grade 3 due to being 7 years old at present.

"Class, I'd like you all to welcome Arsène Lupin IV, who has just moved to Tarabiscovile from Paris with his family" The male teacher announced.

A young boy who was about 7 and a half with black hair and black eyes wearing a causal black jacket, grey top with rainbow colours on it, blue jeans and white trainers came into the class as the teacher, Mr Shawn was still talking.

"Hello" Arsène Lupin IV said, shyly.

"Oh! You can sit next to us if you'd like" Connor offered.

"Thanks, but here is fine" Arsène Lupin IV replied as he found a seat next to Cameron.

"You're Arsène like the guy in that book, right?" Marie, the blonde girl with purple glasses wearing blue dungarees, a red long-sleeved top and blue shoes, asked.

"Um yes…." Arsène began.

"So, are you a master criminal too who can disappear without a trace and con people at every turn by befriending them?" Cameron asked as he then got out the library book on Arsène Lupin 1 with a daring look on his face.

Arsène began to sweat nervously.

"Guys, please leave him be!" Amaya stated.

The class looked over to her direction.

"He just got here, guys. We can't judge him because of his namesake" Greg added.

"Yeah, otherwise you have to go through us" Connor declared.

"Please sit, children. There will be no ridicule in my class. Thank you, Amaya, Greg and Connor for helping anyway." Mr Shawn stated as everyone sat down and went semi-silent.

"Thank you. I've never had anyone stand up for me before" Arsène IV said with a smile.

"I'm Connor and this is Amaya and Greg. The guy beside you is Cameron. He can be a bully sometimes" Connor explained.

"Everyone has a reason for why they act a certain way, right?" Arsène IV asked.

The trio nodded.

"Is it ok if we could be friends and hang out at break?" Arsène IV suggested.

"Sure" Greg replied with a friendly smile.

"So, class, what do you know about legends?" Mr Shawn asked.

"They're stories people tell from generation to generation" Amaya replied.

"That's right. Are you all aware of the legend of 'Mystery Mountain' and the ninja dance techniques people used to use when it was occupied a very long time ago?" Mr Shawn asked.

Everyone except Amaya, Connor and Greg shook their heads.

"Well, today we're going on a small trip to the library to do research on this mountain" The wise teacher announced.

The core trio were shocked by this development.

_If anyone finds out that the mountain is real, other than villians, we'll be compromised!_ Amaya thought.

_Hmm…I'll have to observe them more_ 'Dill' thought.

So, the class took the bus about five miles into the centre of the city where the library was located.

However, most books regarding the mountain and its history was missing.

"Sir, all the mountain books are gone, so we can't do our research" 'Dill' stated.

"Well the back-up plan was to use the computers. You'll work in groups of two and no, you can't use video sites or social media because of your age. The Internet is very harsh to children especially" Mr Shawn warned with a slight shiver.

Once the other classmates had gone to the computers, Amaya nodded.

"PJ Masks, we're on our way because in the night we save the day!" They cried as the day magically turned into night.

-That night-

PJ Robot showed the PJ Masks footage of the Ninjalinos delivering books to Firefly.

"Do you know why Night Ninja isn't there?" Catboy asked.

PJ Robot shrugged.

"He could be on a break. The villians do get breaks after all" Gekko pointed out.

"We need to investigate regardless, to the Owl Glider!" Owlette cried as she pressed the owl button and the trio jumped into the Owl glider before taking off.

Firefly was directing the Ninjalinos with the fireflies lighting the way to the alley with the entrance to Mystery Mountain.

"Stop, Firefly!" Owlette cried after the Owl-glider landed.

Firefly turned around.

"If you don't want all the daytime children finding out about this enchanting place how about you help me research more?" The luminescent villain suggested.

Gekko thought about it, carefully.

"That's a good idea but where's Night Ninja?" He asked.

"Night Ninja is taking a break from the Ninjalinos. Aren't you gonna ask how my 'retirement' went?" Firefly replied.

"Um no, you were only gone a year!" Gekko pointed out.

"Where's that new team, the Moon Crawlers from last year?" Owlette asked.

"They're not back from their trip yet but give it a few weeks and this place will be back to being crowded in no time. Now then, if you don't mind, I'm trying to establish a research place" Firefly stated.

"This mountain is for sharing" Owlette remarked.

"'Sharing'? I've got permission from Night Ninja to use this place" Firefly retorted.

Just then, one of the PJ Rovers picked up CCTV footage.

On the rover screen was Master Fang in his studio announcing a new guest for his show.

"Hmm…. If Night Ninja really is on a break, then you can continue your research but PJ Robot will monitor you" Catboy stated.

As they got on their rovers to leave, Firefly smiled.

At Master Fang's studio, Night Ninja was getting ready to be on TV when the lights went out.

The poor guy was dragged outside by a mysterious figure holding Master Fang's sword.

"Hey! You ruined my big debut!" Night Ninja cried.

"Did I? You were never going to be on TV" The figure stated.

"I wanted to show the world that I'm better than Master Fang" Night Ninja stated.

"You? Really? But don't you actually admire him?" The figure teased.

Night Ninja got angry.

"Why are you stealing the sword? I did that last year!" Night Ninja remarked.

"Because I'm a real thief" The figure stated before disappearing.

Night Ninja was left stunned as his Ninjalinos helped him get home.

The figure watched them leave as their focus on the Ninjalinos peaked.

The figure then looked into the PJ HQ and noticed PJ Robot doing maintained on the outside of the totem pole.

Over the next few days, the trio began to bond with Arsène with different activities they had in common: Painting and drawing for Greg, music for Connor, Ballet for Cameron and Comics for Amaya.

During the second week of November, The PJ Masks had saved the Wolfys after Rip's plan to fly VIA Owl feathers went wrong. This had happened two days after the wolf-a-saurus used by Romeo was returned and the Wolfys had been stranded on a lamp post for hours after a run in with Luna Girl.

The previous day, they had rescued Armadylan from Romeo's vacuum of doom with Robot's help.

So, two days after that mission, the children were having a sleepover at Greg's house and today was the day for visiting the museum before going to a café near the park.

However, on the streets were tire tracks, ninjalino footprints and moths throughout the city and near the museum.

When they went inside the museum, a card had been left behind with a masquerade mask symbol underneath the signature:

_'See you tonight,_

_CL'_.

"Hmm…Must be another new villain" Connor whispered.

The trio went to a safe spot where there were less people.

"We better investigate this clue. PJ Masks, we're on our way!" Greg cried.

"In to the night to save the day!" They all cried.

That night, the PJ Masks took the Owl Glider to the museum first.

When they went inside, one of the old exhibits had vanished and had been tagged with a stitcky splat.

This specific exhibit was known as 'The Queen's necklace'. The previous PJ Masks had fought villians who had tried to steal it year ago and that's why it had been kept away from the public until recently.

"Ok, guys. We need to look for Night Ninja" Owlette stated.

They went back to the Owl-glider to search for the Night time Villians.

Romeo, Luna Girl, Night Ninja and Robot were out near the park looking for something when the Owl Glider landed.

"You have nowhere to run, you three!" Catboy cried.

"Give us back whatever you stole." Owlette requested, sternly.

"What are you talking about, Bird brain?" Luna Girl asked, looking confused.

"I haven't had the chance to invent anything because my precious LAB is missing!" Romeo yelled.

"I can find it, Master!" Robot declared as he ran into a tree.

"My Ninjalinos have disappeared so you have no alibi on us." Night Ninja stated.

"That is mighty Peculiar" Gekko remarked, looking puzzled.

"Well, I don't believe them. I know they must have hire someone to steal their things." Catboy reaffirmed.

"Or maybe they are speaking the truth, and you are too blind to believe them." An unfamiliar voice stated.

They all turned around.

"That you, Firefly?!" Luna girl cried.

"No, I am not that villain." The voice replied with annoyance.

They all looked around.

"Where are you?" Owlette asked.

"Show yourself, thief!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Up here, you fools!" the voice yelled.

On a tall building, they saw a figure with black hat, face mask and a cape swaying in the wind in a suit.

"Read your card, owl girl" The figure stated.

Owlette then pulled out the card she picked up at the museum. On the back, it said the following:

"'The Queen's necklace has been stolen by yours truly. Signed...'" Owlette read in bewilderment.

"'Capitaine Lupin!' That's me!" The masked figure announced.

"So, you framed us for this, huh? Where are my ninjalinos?!" Night Ninja cried.

Capitaine Lupin snapped his fingers, making six little beings with purple eyes appear, dressed like him.

"Lupinlinos... attack!" he cried and snapped his fingers again, making the Lupinlinos attack them. Night Ninja saw swirls in their eyes.

"My Ninjalinos!" Night Ninja faced the young phantom thief.

"What have you done to them?!" He cried, angrily.

"It's simple. I used a little Hypnosis on them." Capitaine Lupin replied, calmly.

"You WHAT?!" Night Ninja said with pure rage.

"Can't we talk this out first...?" Gekko began, meekly.

Night Ninja in a rage interrupted Gekko by rushing towards Capitaine Lupin and uses his smoke bomb to teleport.

Capitaine Lupin snapped his fingers, as Night Ninja reappeared, he ended up in a net.

"I watch a lot of Master Fang on TV, among other Ninja shows, Night Ninja. I basically know your every step." Capitaine Lupin bragged.

Night Ninja made a frustrated growl as he tried to escape.

The former Ninjalinos jumped towards the net and held him down.

"Marvin, where's Tim? Why won't you snap out of it?!" Night Ninja cried in desperation.

"The one called Tim is in a very safe place" Capitaine Lupin stated as he lifted his hat, revealing Tim (AKA Teeny Weeny little ninjalino) underneath.

"Tim... keep an eye on him, okay?" He ordered the tiny ninjalino.

Tim hopped down and acted as a security guard.

"I demand to know where my lab is!" Romeo yelled.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Owlette asked, worriedly.

Gekko looked at Catboy for guidance.

"We um...round up the Ninjalinos, find Romeo and Luna's lost things and kick this new guy's butt?" Catboy suggested in an unconvincing manner.

"That'll work...for now" Gekko agreed in a unsure voice.

"Yeah... I don't think so." Capitaine Lupin said, confidently.

He snapped his fingers, summoning up what seemed like a little robot appeared.

The robot was now black and white with a cape like Capitaine Lupin.

The PJ Masks recognized him.

"PJ Robot!" Catboy cried.

"No! Not our robot!" Gekko exclaimed, tearfully.

"How could you?!" Owlette yelled.

"Better question is, how could I not? I even took the liberty to upgrade and reprogram your little friend. And now, say hello to the Lupin Bot." Capitaine Lupin said, smugly.

"How did you reprogram before me?!" Romeo cried.

"You won't get away with this, Capitaine Lupin." Catboy vowed.

"I think I did already. Lupin Bot... destroy!" the young phantom thief cried as he snapped his fingers once more.

Lupin Bot attacked with a fury of small missiles and swords.

"Run!" Gekko cried.

The heroes began to run away with Romeo as Luna Girl tried to stop the Lupin Bot with her magnet.

"What the...? Sacré Bleu! How can this be?" Capitaine Lupin had a shocked expression.

Lupin robot fought against the Luna beam.

Capitaine Lupin: "Lupin Bats, help Lupin Bot!" The thief called.

"Lupin Bats?" Luna girl gave a confused look.

Just then, she was surrounded by dozens of bats.

A pair of red eyes watched them from a distance.

_I'm glad, you're making good use of my gift_ the shadow villainess, Masque Ombre, thought with a smile.

"Moths! Help!" Luna Girl cried.

"Oh... you mean... these?" The young thief asked as he held up a net that contained dozens of moths.

"No!" Luna girl cried in despair.

"Face it, Moon Maggot. This town isn't big enough for four supervillains." Capitaine Lupin stated, coldly.

"Super cat speed!" Catboy cried as his stripes lit up.

The young hero sped towards Lupin in a fit of rage, launched into the air and kicked him in the face.

Capitaine Lupin: Lupinlinos... grab him!

The Lupinlinos jumped in Catboy's direction and grabbed his arms and legs.

"One thing is for certain, Catboy. You have not seen the last of me. For I am Capitaine Lupin; Gentleman Thief Extraordinaire" Capitaine Lupin declared while chuckling.

"At least now we all know who to blame for our stuff being stolen!" Romeo called out.

"It's funny really, Catboy. You really were the opinion that those Nighttime Villains have stolen from each other. To think that you too stupid to get your thoughts together. After all... you should not accuse people of something they have not commit in the first place" Capitaine Lupin pointed out.

"Didn't we already have this arc with Luna Girl?" Gekko asked as he recalled the previous time Owlette and Catboy learnt that lesson.

"Give back the stolen items, thief!" Catboy demanded.

"Forgive me, Kitty Litter Boy, but I can't. You see, those items will make a fine addition in my collection." Capitaine Lupin stated.

"Collection?" the heroes asked in confusion.

"The Lupin Collection, to be more precise. 100 Years ago, the first Arsène Lupin stole a specific number of dangerous objects and stored them away safely. Generation after Generation, the collection got bigger and better. Unfortunately, there's only one special treasure missing in the collection... the Crystals of the Sacred Animals." Capitaine Lupin revealed.

All the PJ Masks gasped.

"Fortunately, I already have gathered what I need for now. Lupinlinos... release Catboy and those pesky moths." The thief ordered.

Catboy was released rather quickly to his friends' surprise.

"I'm letting you off the hook, Catboy. The same goes to the other PJ Pests. Along with the Villains. Consider what you saw tonight an example of what I am capable of." Captitaine Lupin warned.

"We will find a way to stop you!" Catboy cried.

"So, don't celebrate too long" Gekko added.

"We'll see, PJ Masks. We'll see." Capitaine Lupin stated, ominously.

He then used a smoke bomb and disappeared, along with the hypnotized Ninjalinos and the PJ Robot.

"He stole my smoke bomb trick too!" Night Ninja moaned.

"We're gonna catch him one day" Owlette vowed, with determination.

"You better get my sidekicks back" Night Ninja began.

"AND MY LAB!" Romeo interjected.

"Or there will be vengeance!" Night Ninja warned as the three night time villians retreated.

"He was in our vision from a year ago, before Patch left us. I managed to draw a quick sketch before we played games that night" Catboy recalled.

"Then we have to be really cautious about this new night time villain, especially since he has PJ Robot" Gekko realised.

When the heroes went to bed, The Mascoundrels, Mooncrawlers and Chou Ninja were back in the city.

Bossy Brash and her new apprentice Renard Rusé were not in hiding anymore as the PJ Masks now knew she was real.

The Chou Ninja, Mitsu and Akemi, were back to find someone who had been missing for a while.

Night Ninja told them about his new hideout and offered to help them find their missing person after getting more information on artefacts from Mystery Mountain (Like the legendary Dragon Gong).

Their road trip mission was 45% successful as they had located some of the lost totem bracelets; Two of which were already in use with two active heroes in Georgia and somewhere else (the ladybug and butterfly).

Connor once again had a strange dream:

_He saw the giant blue cat run past as a shadow creature in the silhouette of a being he didn't recognise approached him._

_"Run, Catboy!" his spirt guide cried out._

_He tried to run as the shadow creature changed into a giant snake and tried to engulf him._

_Xuě, the snow leopard spirit animal and a figure in a gold robe appeared and fought back._

_"Don't give up, Connor!" Patch's voice cried._

_The dream switched location to Mystery Mountain but it was flooded with sticky splat, a figure appeared with a staff._

_Connor couldn't make out the person's face but he was terrified._

_The figure waved their staff and the sticky splat turned to water, engulfing Connor._

_He then saw Amaya and Greg in cadges unable to break free without their PJs._

_He tried to reach them but the current swept him away._

**_"There will come a day where your friends will leave you, you'll be all alone; broken and empty. You poor innocent child, your time in this world is limited" _**_a voice said._

_What?! Who's there? Connor thought._

_He didn't get a reply._

_He then saw Armadylan rolling towards him at high speed with Firefly on top of him._

_"You're going down, Armadylan style!" Armadylan cried._

_"STOP!" Connor cried as tears streamed down his face._

He woke up suddenly, immediately wished Patch was here and wept just as Gris the grey cat appeared at his window sill.

-To be continued-

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 so far. I have way too much fun foreshadowing things a lot…**

**Um…. I'll reveal more classmate names soon.**

**Does anyone want to see flashbacks of the road trip the villians and Chou ninja went on for almost a year?**

**Here's the update timeline:**

**Timeline of PJ masks:**

**PJ Masks origins**

**-Connor and Amaya's 6th birthdays occur before season 1-**

**Season 1:**

** wiki/Blame_it_on_the_Train,_Owlette**

** wiki/Gekko_and_the_Mayhem_at_the_Museum **

** wiki/Catboy%27s_Cloudy_Crisis**

** wiki/Gekko_and_the_Super_Ninjalinos **

** wiki/Owlette_and_the_Flash_Flip_Trip **

** wiki/Gekko%27s_Stay-at-Home_Sneezes **

** wiki/Owlette%27s_Feathered_Friend **

** wiki/Catboy_and_the_Butterfly_Brigade **

** wiki/Catboy_and_the_Pogo_Dozer?li_source=LI&li_medium=wikia-footer-wiki-rec **

** wiki/Catboy_Squared **

** wiki/Catboy_and_the_Sticky_Splat_Slingshot **

** wiki/Owlette_and_the_Moon-Ball**

** wiki/Owlette_the_Winner **

** wiki/Gekko_and_the_Snore-A-Saurus**

**-In mid to late June-**

**-(A PJ Masks adventure with Patch in the middle of Season 1 -the heroes get recruited after the events of 'Catboy VS Robot Cat'**

**-In the 4 weeks-**

** wiki/Gekko%27s_Blame_Campaign **

** wiki/Beat_the_Drum,_Catboy **

** wiki/Catboy%27s_Flying_Fiasco **

** wiki/Supersonic_Owlette **

**(two days after 'Supersonic Owlette') wiki/Catboy_and_the_Lunar_Dome **

**-two weeks pass-**

** (the day before 'Gekko and the Might Moon Problem') wiki/Super-Sized_Gekko **

**-The Wolfys turn 6-**

**About four weeks after 'Catboy VS Robot Cat', 'Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem' occurs**

** wiki/Owlette_and_the_Owletteenies **

** wiki/Catboy_and_the_Teeny_Weeny_Ninjalino **

** wiki/Looking_After_Gekko **

** wiki/Catboy_and_the_Great_Birthday_Cake_Rescue (Greg's 6th birthday. His birthday is after his friends')**

** wiki/Owlette_and_the_Battling_Headquarters**

**-Night Ninja's 8th birthday-**

** wiki/Gekko%27s_Nice_Ice_Plan (Occurs in July) **

**-Romeo's 7th birthday-**

** wiki/Owlette_of_a_Kind **

** wiki/Speak_UP,_Gekko!?li_source=LI&li_medium=wikia-footer-wiki-rec **

** wiki/Catboy_and_the_Shrinker?li_source=LI&li_medium=wikia-footer-wiki-rec**

** wiki/Owlette%27s_New_Move **

** wiki/Catboy_and_Master_Fang%27s_Sword **

**-Connor and Amaya's 7th birthdays occurs a month apart in between episodes**

** wiki/Catboy%27s_Great_Gig **

** wiki/Catboy%27s_Tricky_Ticket**

** wiki/Owlette%27s_Two_Wrongs **

** wiki/Gekko_and_the_Missing_Gekko-Mobile**

** wiki/Catboy%27s_Two-Wheeled_Wonder?li_source=LI&li_medium=wikia-footer-wiki-rec **

** wiki/Clumsy_Catboy**

** wiki/Catboy_Takes_Control **

** wiki/Catboy_and_Gekko%27s_Robot_Rampage **

** wiki/Take_to_the_Skies,_Owlette **

** wiki/Super-Sized_Gekko **

** wiki/Slow_Down,_Catboy **

**-The events of season 1 ending with wiki/Gekko_and_the_Rock_of_All_Power and wiki/Gekko%27s_Special_Rock **

** wiki/Gekko_Saves_Christmas **

**-The Events of the first half of season 2:**

** wiki/Moonfizzle_Balls**

** wiki/Catboy%27s_Cuddly **

** wiki/Owlette%27s_Luna_Trouble **

** wiki/Who%27s_Got_the_Owl_Power%3F **

** wiki/Catboy_Does_it_Again **

** wiki/Terrible_Two-Some **

** wiki/Bounce-a-Tron **

** wiki/PJ_Pinball **

** wiki/Soccer_Ninjalinos **

** wiki/Ninja_Moths **

** wiki/Lionel-Saurus **

** wiki/Romeo%27s_Disguise **

**then the following:**

**\- wiki/PJ_Robot_(episode)**

**\- wiki/PJ_Power_Up **

** wiki/May_the_Best_Power_Win **

**\- wiki/Wacky_Floats **

**-Occurs behind the scenes- (In between the Moonstruck special and Moonbreaker)**

** wiki/Robot%27s_Pet_Cat **

** wiki/Gekko,_Master_of_the_Deep**

** wiki/Race_Up_to_Mystery_Mountain **

** wiki/The_Mountain_Prisoner**

** wiki/Gekko_vs._Splatcano**

** wiki/Play_Date_on_the_Moon **

** wiki/Catboy_No_More**

** wiki/Cat-Car_Chaos**

** wiki/Invisible_Owlette **

** wiki/Gekko-Mobile_Mischief **

** wiki/Moon_Rocked (Luna Girl turns 8)**

**-End of behind the scenes list-**

**-Greg has his 7th birthday-**

** (Occurs in 'Universal Knights')**

** wiki/Moonstruck:_Race_to_the_Moon**

**\- wiki/Moonstruck:_Lunar_Fortress **

**\- wiki/Moonbreaker **

** wiki/Romeo%27s_Crystal_Clear_Plan **

**-The wolfys turn 7-**

** wiki/The_Wolfy_Kids_(episode) (Occurs in 'Universal Knights')**

**-Armadylan turns 8-**

**-Cameron turns 8-**

**(mentioned) wiki/Wolf-O-Saurus (mentioned in 'Universal Knights')**

** wiki/Meet_Armadylan (Occurs in 'Universal Knights')**

** wiki/Nobody%27s_Sidekick(Occurs in 'Universal Knights')**

**-Renard Ruse's 8th birthday-**

** wiki/Armadylan_Menace (Occurs in 'Universal Knights')**

** wiki/Wolfy_Mountain (Occurs in 'Universal Knights')**

**(Behind the scenes) -Between Wolfy Mountain and Halloween Tricksters-**

** wiki/Power_Pondweed **

** wiki/Owlette_Comes_Clean**

** wiki/The_Dragon_Gong **

** wiki/Luna_and_the_Wolfies**

** wiki/Space_Race**

** wiki/Romeo%27s_Action_Toys **

** wiki/Flight_of_the_Ninja **

** wiki/Armadylan_Style **

**-End of behind the scenes list-**

** wiki/Halloween_Tricksters (Occurs in 'Universal Knights')**

** wiki/The_Wolfies_Take_HQ (mentioned)**

**-Romeo turns 8 and Night Ninja's 9th birthday-**

**'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' occurs (Crossover story) (Occurs after the Wolfys return from their mission for 'Halloween Tricksters' in mid-November)**

**-Episodes that are referenced-**

** wiki/The_Lizard_Theft**** (mentioned in 'Universal Knights')**

** wiki/The_Wolfy_Plan**** (mentioned in 'Universal Knights' and 'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin')**

** wiki/Armadylan%27d_and_Dangerous**** (mentioned in 'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' and 'Universal Knights')**

** wiki/PJ_Dylan**** (Occurs within 'Universal Knights' but mentioned in 'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin')**

**-end of list-**

** wiki/Gekko_and_the_Opposite_Ray **

**(Behind the scenes -in between Gekko and the Opposite Ray and PJ Masks VS Bad Guys United)**

** wiki/Romeo%27s_Action_Toys **

** wiki/Robot%27s_Washed_Up **

** wiki/Romeocoaster (Mentioned in 'Universal Knights')**

**-end of behind the scenes list-**

** wiki/The_Good_Wolfy (Mentioned)**

**-Some time in November after Arsène VI's birthday-**

** wiki/PJ_Masks_vs._Bad_Guys_United (Occurs in 'Universal Knights' but with a few key differences)**

**-The following year-**

** wiki/Easter_Wolfies **

** wiki/Wolfy_Garden **

**-Season 3 occurs-**

**A possible mission for Sora and co to help the PJ Masks within season 3 of the show (another year after 'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' in universe) (To occur within the KH3 story) -Roughly some time in May-ish-(In season 3, Romeo and Luna girl are 9, the wolfys are 8 and Night Ninja is almost 10)**

**(The hero trio are now 8 and Cameron is almost 9)**

**-By the time 'Aku's plan' occurs, it was 3 years later in the PJ Masks' world as all three PJ masks are about 10 years old now**

**(Another story will be made for season 3 where Night Ninja and his crew use levitation again-Set after 'Aku's plan'- and the corruption kicks in for Owlette and Catboy. Gekko gets help from a flying squirrel hero and a unicorn-themed hero to try to rescue his friends)**

**_Here's a few codes to tie you over:_**

· **_Eurnhq iulhqgvklsv dqg eurnhq guhdpv, wklqjv duh qrw dv lw vhhpv..._**

· **_Zkdw kdsshqv zkhq vhfuhwv dqg olhv duh nhsw eb rqfh-wuxvwhg iulhqgv?_**

· **_Pruh vhfuhwv ri wkh prrq, Hjbswldq pbwkrorjb, pbvwhub prxqwdlq dqg wkh fubvwdo vwdwxh zloo eh xqorfnhg!_**

**_See ya next time, PJ Masks fans! _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- the next step

The next morning…

Connor got out his hidden journal from under his bed to record what he could recall of his dream so he could figure out the meaning.

He was still shaken by the imagery.

After writing in it, he placed it back where he found it.

_Better use the PJ Player tonight to analyse it_ he thought.

-A few hours later-

Connor met up with Amaya and Greg while it was playtime.

"What should we do about that new villians?" Amaya asked in a whisper.

"We can't beat this guy alone and the villians don't have their things so…." Greg began.

"Hey guys! Wanna play tag?" Arsène IV called out.

They all froze.

"Um, sure" Amaya replied quickly.

The other children included a female named Galia with blond hair in two buns, blue eyes and pale skin wearing a light purple top with dark purple sleeves and a pink bubble symbol in the middle along with a red skirt and blue shoes, Aisha, Cameron, Archie (the boy with the hat), Meg, a young black female with brown eyes and black hair in two buns wearing an orange dress with red sleeves and a yellow line on the waist of the dress and yellow boots, Steven- A young male with pale skin, brown eyes and light red-brown hair wearing light blue glasses, a white long sleeved top with a multi-colour cars pattern, red jeans and red and white shoes, Billy- a young boy with short dark brown hair, pale skin (a slightly tanned tone compared to Steven) and blue eyes wearing dark blue glasses, an orange hoodie, a blue top with a swirl design, blue jeans and red and white shoes and Jenny, the girl with blue eyes and short brown hair wearing a purple top with indigo sleeves and a pink flower in the middle, an orange skirt and light blue boots with a yellow hair clip joined in the game as well.

After a lesson on sharing and numbers, Arsène IV went to Connor first.

"Would you like to hang out?" He offered.

"Sure!" Connor replied.

They sat at one of the picnic benches.

"So, Connor, what do you like to do for fun?" Arsène IV asked.

"I love to draw and write in my spare time, I love blue and any type of feline" Connor replied with a smile.

"Hmmm… is there anything that terrifies you the most?"

Connor thought hard.

"I'm still terrified of water. I had a 'accident' when I was 3 and I thought I was gonna drown but my dad saved me. At least that's what my parents told me" He confessed.

"Oh, sorry I brought it up. Would you like to draw?" Arsène IV asked.

"What about Master Fang and Flossy Flash with Patch the hero cat?" Connor suggested.

Arsène just nodded as Connor led with the drawing by starting with Patch.

20 minutes later, their picture was finished with Master Fang, Flossy Flash and Patch hanging out together.

"This was really fun" Arsène admitted.

"Yeah" Connor agreed.

He got to bond with Greg with painting different animal symbols like Greg's gecko symbol and fun games like one of Master Fang's games.

One of Greg's fears was losing his friends, getting lost in space and city blackouts.

He later got to bond with Amaya over reading, sports (Basketball) and comics and learnt one of her fears were dinosaurs and hawks.

When he got home, he made a list of other activities he could do with his new friends.

On a different afternoon, Arsène IV hung out with 'Dill' at play time.

"You said your favourite sport was Athletics in class today. Maybe we'll get to race at some point in PE?" Arsène offered.

"Yeah, maybe" 'Dill' replied.

"What about rock climbing?" Arsène added.

"No…er…I really hate heights and small spaces" 'Dill' said, nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't fall" Arsène reassured him.

'Dill' just smiled weakly.

During their last lesson, Arsène sat in front of Connor.

"Say Connor, would you like to have a sleepover at my house this weekend?" he asked.

"Sure" Connor replied.

They went back to his family house and encountered a cat inside.

"This is Morgana, he's a great friend" Arsène introduced.

"Hey there, Morgana. I'm Connor" Connor said, softly.

Morgana meowed in a soft voice that was distinctly different from Patch.

Morgana was a young black and white cat with white 'socks' and face, brown eyes and a blue collar.

As Connor then followed his friend to his room, he paused to watch Morgana go downstairs.

_He's kinda like Patch in appearance…I wonder if he and Gris would be friends if they met_ Connor thought.

The pair proceeded to watch Master Fang and Flossy Flash on Arsène's yellow tablet.

Two days later, Connor and Greg were at Amaya's house for a short sleepover, looking for constellation with her telescope.

Until they saw what they thought was an asteroid or meteor…

After the PJ Masks dealt with Armadylan thinking he was a PJ Mask and agreeing with the idea that he is just an ally for now, Romeo's Dad Theo organised a book signing for Flossy Flash and Master Fang to help the young fans experience meeting their heroes in about 2 two days' time.

This signing inspired Romeo use the children's heroes against them since his mother had told him about Bossy Brash being real.

_If my toy figure plot almost succeeded, then maybe this plan can too_ he thought.

He went up to his dad in his workshop/lab.

"Dad, you know the Lupin Collection? Where's the detailed book on all the items?" He asked.

"They're in the attic, Romeo" Theo replied.

"Robot, time to get to work" Romeo stated.

Meanwhile…..

Luna Girl was busy making a 'good' impression on Armadylan for her back-up plan.

"Everything is going smoothly so far, little one. So, what's with the frown?" Masque Ombre asked.

"I'm wondering when's the right time to call for a formal duel" Capitaine Lupin pondered.

"We can use their weaknesses against them" he added.

"What do you have in mind?" Masque Ombre asked.

"We'll get help from Luna Girl, Rip and Night Ninja to exploit their weaknesses…. Although since Luna Girl is away, we can get Batarina and Tera to help" Capitaine Lupin suggested.

He sent Morganna out to find any cats that could be allied to the PJ Masks.

Masque Ombre looked at Capitaine Lupin's list of the PJ Masks' fears and smiled.

"Until Luna Girl comes back, this will do" she stated.

The pair got into contact with Rip, Night Ninja, Batarina and Tera.

They managed to plan a scheme that included dinosaurs, water, hawks and blackouts.

In Amaya and Greg's bedrooms, Birdie and Lionel were fearful of the sudden blackout of electricity through the city.

The heroes were automatically alerted of danger before they transformed and arrived at the HQ.

On the screen with night vision activated showed that Rip, Night Ninja, Batarina and Tera had messed with the electricity and had taken control of the water supply.

"How are we going to combat this?" Gekko asked.

"I don't have night vision like a REAL cat" Catboy sighed.

"We'll take all three vehicles. I can light the way so we can find them" Owlette suggested.

"Alright but this attack feels too co-ordinated like they know all our fears" Gekko shivered.

They hopped into their machines as the Owl-glider led the way.

On a roof top close to where Batarina, Night Ninja, Rip and Tera were gathered, Capitaine Lupin watched.

"This has to work" He muttered.

"It will, young one. Then you can resume your other stealing plans" Masque Ombre reassured him.

It had been difficult to get Night Ninja to trust him after what he had done to his Ninjalinos but the whole 'enemy of my enemy is my friend' line was enough to let it slide….for now.

The PJ Masks arrived at the edge of the woods near the first street close to the school.

"So glad you could join us, PJ Pains" Tera said.

Batarina was holding a hose as there were sprinklers nearby

"Night Ninja, I thought you were desperate to get your Ninjalinos back!" Gekko cried.

"I am but I need a break every now and then" Night Ninja pointed out.

Batarina fired directly as Catboy as the sprinklers went off and began to flood the place.

In the sky, a mechanical hawk flew with Rip controlling it. They'd been given some extra help from Romeo for this to work out.

Owlette tried to escape by flying faster than the hawk but Rip kept tailing her.

The Owl-glider's headlights went out and it became pitch black.

Night Ninja used his smoke bomb to appear behind Gekko in the darkness and splatted him to the ground.

He then caught Catboy in a sticky splat as well.

Rip used the eye beam feature on the mechanical hawk to freeze Owlette.

Then Batarina, Tera, Rip and Night Ninja retreated to watch their masterpiece get to work.

"I don't think we're getting out of this one, guys" Gekko remarked, hopelessly.

The water continued to rise and Catboy became more agitated.

"It's over" he said, softly.

The water above their heads.

Gekko broke free of the sticky splat and helped free his friends as well.

His body began to glow green again as the ponderweed power changed his outfit to be more salamander-like with temporary gills.

Catboy pointed at his eyes.

"Whoa! I'm glowing! Wait I can speak?!" Gekko cried.

Catboy began to turn blue.

"Oh, sorry Catboy." Gekko said, quickly.

He grabbed Owlette and Catboy and took them to the surface.

His friends gasped for air as Gekko looked astonished at his changed outfit.

"Guess that Pondweed power is evolving" he noted.

"Yeah…That was…crazy" Catboy managed to say.

"We'll…need time to recover. Get…PJ Robot to….help you stop the water flow and save the city" Owlette breathed.

Gekko nodded.

Owlette used what strength she had left to fly Catboy and herself onto a roof for safety.

Gekko activated his comms with HQ.

"PJ Robot…I need help with emergency lighting" he requested in a slightly scared voice.

_We really DO need him back Gekko thought, worriedly._

The HQ reacted at command and activated the lights in the HQ as a light trail.

As he watched, Captiane Lupin got frustrated.

"THAT. That 'evolution' of power was not meant to happen" he said through clenched teeth.

"But it could benefit us to study it. Batarina, Rip; Go now and do what you must on Catboy and Owlette" Masque Ombre stated.

Batarina and Tera flew to Catboy and Owlette's location.

"What do you want?" Catboy asked, coldly.

Tera grinned.

"Did you know that Owlette sees herself as a leader of your team more than you?" she goaded.

"What?!" Owlette cried.

"But you know we always take it in turns" Catboy pointed out, softly.

"I-" Owlette began.

"And did you know that Catboy reads Flossy Flash comics?" Batarina interrupted.

Catboy blushed heavily and looked away.

"Is this true? Why didn't you tell me?" Owlette asked.

"I was afraid. Afraid everyone at school would mock me for it because I'm just a boy" Catboy admitted.

"Is that why whenever I want to play with you as 'Flossy Flash' you reject me?!" Owlette cried.

"Yes!" Catboy yelled as they both began to cry.

Their eyes glowed purple again.

Batarina and Tera looked at each other knowingly and flew off.

Gekko made sure the water went away and PJ Robot got the lights back on just as Geko's suit went back normal when the water was at a low level.

"Aw it really was temporary" he sighed.

He used his muscles to climb up a building close to Mr Shawn's house to reach his friends.

"We won, guys" He said, happily.

Then his smile became a frown.

His friends were still arguing about the comic secret.

Gekko sighed and dragged them home.

The next day, Mr Shawn announced the book signing for Master Fang and Flossy Flash was tomorrow.

Everyone was excited but Amaya and Connor started arguing again.

When they all headed outside, there was a note on HQ which said 'Catboy and Owlette, please come to the annual comic debate tonight. No Gekkos allowed'.

"This is awfully suspicious..." Greg began.

Amaya and Connor glared at each other as their eyes glowed purple slightly longer before changing back this time.

Greg sighed.

"Go on, I'll catch up later" he said, sadly.

-That night-

Catboy took his car and Owlette took her glider to attend the comic debate in the playground.

When Gekko tried to tail them in his Gekko-mobile, the luna moths covered his wind shield and caused him to crash in the lake.

At the playground, Owlette and Catboy were given topics on Flossy Flash to debate over.

The debate turned into an argument almost instantly as the pair didn't notice the robo-PJs were giving them the topics.

Luna Girl came out on her lunaboard on cue.

She used her magnet to create a Lunar Dome over the hero duo.

She made a low chuckle as she flew over to Masque Ombre who stayed safe in the shadows.

"This plan of yours is working well, they haven't suspected a thing and Lizard boy is taken care of" Luna Girl noted.

"For now, anyway. That robot of theirs is likely to save them but the discord between cat and Owl will have damaged their friendship enough for the corruption to grow more ever time they argue" Masque Ombre pointed out.

"However, you just sit back and enjoy the show" she added.

Luna Girl smiled as Catboy and Owlette's eyes glowed purple much longer and a purple vein appeared on left side of their faces.

Gris the cat distracted Catboy and Owlette to stop fighting long enough for Gekko to escape the lake and free them from the Lunar Dome.

The lunar moths returned to Luna Girl in shame.

"You did great" Luna Girl stated, causing the moths to chatter happily.

"We'll meet again, PJ Masks" Robo-Cat said as the Robo-PJs reversed back into the shadows.

After saying their hero catchphrase at the end of a mission, Gekko noticed the purple vein on Catboy and Owlette's heads and frowned in horror.

Captiane Lupin watched on from a high rooftop.

"I'm glad Luna Girls back but can I resume my plan now?" he asked.

"Patience, child. Your next opportunity will be here very soon" Masque Ombre replied with a sinister smile.

-To be continued-

**Sorry it took a while, had to get through a few hoops to get here. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2.**

**Next time you might see a few familiar elements with some unique twists.**

**I'm doing my best to develop everyone as we go along.**

**Um I will reveal the full timeline at the end of the story as I keep updating with the new episode titles at the moment.**

**See ya next time!**

**PS: somethings referenced here will be expanded on in 'Universal Knights'.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Opposites, accusations and added surprises!

**There will be elements from the episode Gekko and the Opposite Ray in this chapter along with elements from the French book with the Egyptian mythology in it (especially Baset). **

**Elements from the book 'The PJ Masks and the mummy of Apophis book 1 and 2 is in this chapter.**

The next day, the book signing had been finished getting set up in the comic book store Flossy Flash and Master Fang were ready in costume.

The pair had been given new items: a staff for Master Fang and a belt for Flossy Flash as gift from a fan only Flossy Flash was aware of.

When the children from school accompanied by their parents attended the event, they got posters signed but they left the shop with swirling eyes.

"Find PJ Robot!" they chanted.

As the hero trio and Arsène arrived at the store, Flossy Flash and Master Fang had been affected too.

"Flossy Flash, can you sign my comic?" Amaya asked.

Connor gave a small scowl.

"I can't, we must find PJ Robot" The older hero replied.

The children gasped as they watched their favourite hero role models leave the comic store with their new items.

"And I was looking forward to this signing since yesterday" Arsène sighed.

"Stay here, Arsène. We'll get help" Greg promised.

Arsène glanced over at Amaya minutes before Greg spoke.

"Um…Ok. Good luck" he said, in a slightly nervous voice.

The trio went outside just as 'Dylan' walked past in horror.

"Looks like we have to investigate tonight" Connor said in a low voice as the trio did their 'into action' catchphrase to cause night-time to come.

-That night-

The heroes found the footage on the PJ Picture Player Romeo giving Flossy Flash and Master Fang new items.

Then he found an image of Romeo with his robot close to the comic book store.

"We have to stop him!" Catboy cried.

"And afterwards we'll settle this comic book score" Owlette added.

They took the cat car to face Romeo.

As soon as they left, the children from their school with swirling eyes broke into Capitiane Lupin's hideout and grabbed PJ Robot in his lupin form.

"The PJ Pests. What a grand surprise" Romeo said.

"Romeo, let our hero mentors and classmates go!" Owlette cried.

"You want to let them go? Well, come get them. Flossy Flash, Master Fang; GET THEM!" he ordered.

Master Fang and Flossy Flash came out from an alleyway and began to attack the young heroes.

As the trio avoided their attacks, the children returned to Romeo with PJ Robot.

"Thank you, Children. You have done well" Romeo said gratefully.

He turned to PJ Robot in his Lupin form.

"Hello again, _Mini-bot_. You're back home where you belong" he said, sinisterly as PJ Robot looked terrified at the sound of his old name.

The technique Capitiane Lupin used on PJ Robot was slowly starting to wear off.

He got out a device belt from Robot to try to force PJ Robot to attack the heroes as well but under HIS control.

"Guys, how do we beat Romeo without hurting anyone?" Gekko asked, worriedly.

"We use moves that don't inflict pain" Owlette replied.

Gekko used his colour-changing power to distract half of the children as Catboy used cat stripes to safely keep the others away on the ground.

Owlette used her feathers on PJ Robot, Flossy Flash and Master Fang but they ploughed through it.

She tried using owl wind on them, but they fought through it.

"Catboy! What move can be used to disarm Master Fang?" she cried.

"Jodori, defence moves against staff attacks" Catboy replied.

Master Fang went to attack Catboy with his Staff but Catboy caught it and gently go him to the ground without hurting him.

Owlette used on of Bossy Brash's moves to disarm Flossy Flash from her replacement belt and Catboy took away the staff.

Catboy then quickly returned the children to their beds before they could wake up.

"No! that was FOOL PROOF, I say!" Romeo cried.

"Romeo, you're grounded for 3 months" Flossy Flash said, sternly.

"Why would you try to control us?" Master Fang asked.

"I'm jealous, ok? You get all that attention with fans…I don't" Romeo admitted, bitterly.

"Sorry Romeo but stealing fans to steal your old inventions isn't a good way to get attention" Master Fang pointed out.

Owlette used her feathers to break the belt on PJ Robot to free him from Romeo's control as well.

Romeo growled.

"You'll pay for this, PJ MASKS!" he cried.

"Romeo, we'll need a long talk about your future goals" Flossy Flash began as Romeo groaned, Robot followed behind and Master Fang bowed to the young heroes as a thank you before leaving as well.

"I'm sorry I was mad at you a lot for keeping comic book secrets from me. I guess I was disappointed you were so ashamed of liking Flossy Flash too. I mean look at Armadylan, he likes it and he's a big kid compared to us" Owlette pointed out.

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that secret sooner. We could have a trivia Quiz the next time you're at my house?" Catboy offered.

"You're on" Owlette dared, playfully.

Gekko smiled at PJ Robot.

"I am SO glad they're getting along again" he said with relief.

"Thank you for saving Lupin-bot" Capitine Lupin said as he magnetised PJ Robot and dragged him away.

He made sure the spell on PJ Robot was unlikely to break unless he wanted it to this time.

-The next morning-

Romeo was grounded to stay in his basement lab as Flossy Flash and Master Fang did a redo of the book signing.

"So was the culprit found that ruined our day yesterday?" Arsène asked.

"Yep, they're grounded in confinement" Amaya replied, confidently.

"So, let's get our books signed" Greg said, eagerly.

The four friends finally got to the stall where Flossy Flash and Master Fang sat.

"Who do we sign it to, young ones?" Master Fang asked, gently.

"Amaya, Greg, Connor and Arsène IV please" Amaya replied.

Flossy Flash winked at the three heroes in recognition after she and Master Fang signed their books.

"Thank you so much" Connor said, gratefully.

Arsène began to get suspicious of their behaviour but continued to act like everything was fine.

-The next day-

The three friends raced to the playground. Amaya and Connor as playful rivals bumped into each other as Greg got to the slide first.

"I win! You're not so tough without your cat speed and wings" Greg joked.

As he did a danced, Amaya noticed something on his back.

"It looks like a note!" Connor said in surprise.

He took it off his friend's back and examined it.

"'Hey PJ Pals,

I want to form a truce. Meet me by the park tonight for a friendly chat.

Romeo" Connor read.

"What's a truce?" Greg asked.

"It means he doesn't want to be enemies anymore" Amaya explained.

"I doubt it's genuine. Let's investigate" Connor stated.

-That night-

Capitiane Lupin was on the roof of one of the houses close to Romeo's location to observe.

The heroes took the cat car to confront Romeo who was waiting beside Robot.

He was siting in a deck chair close to the entrance of the park.

The building he was close to had a bridge over the river which also goes through the park to the lake by the PJ HQ.

The PJ Masks jumped out of the car to face him.

"I take it you got my heartfelt note?" Romeo asked, innocently.

"We got your note alright and you're up to something" Catboy accused.

"Who me? I just want us to be on the same side" Romeo stated.

"My side that is" he muttered.

He got out a ray gun with buttons and a lever to activate the laser function.

"Um what's that?" Gekko asked, nervously.

"I call it the 'Opposite ray', it switches people's personalities so bad guys become good…" Romeo began.

"And good guys become bad!" Owlette realised.

The trio split up to avoid the ray but Catboy was hit.

"Catboy!" Gekko cried.

Catboy's eyes turned grey and his suit became black with white stripes.

Owlette tried to fly to him but got hit as well.

The ray shot a purple laser at them.

Owlette's eyes became purple and her suit turned dark purple to match.

"There is no Catboy. I am Night Panther!" he cried.

"And I'm Dark Owl" She added.

Gekko was back-up to the wall in fear and tried escaping by climbing up the wall.

"Night Panther stripes!" Night Panther cried as he unleashed his white stripes to pull his former friend down.

"Dark Owl feathers!" Dark Owl yelled as she fired purple feathers at Gekko.

He countered his shields to protect himself.

"You're outnumbered, Lizard Legs. Join us" Romeo said, in a sinister voice.

"Never!" Gekko cried.

He used his camouflage to escape.

"The PJ pest got away" Night Panther stated.

"He'll be back" Romeo replied.

He paused for a moment.

"If I tried to take over the world, would you try to stop me?" he asked.

"No, I'd help" Dark Owl replied with a scoff.

Capitiane Lupin jumped down to confront the trio.

He examined Night Panther and Dark Owl closely as their eyes glowed purple once again.

He then smiled.

"Say, I'd like to help you out. What's your plan?" he asked.

"We're going to steal a few things to lure the lizard hero back out" Romeo replied.

"May I help, master?" Robot asked.

"No, with these two on my side I might not need your help again. Goodbye, Robot" Romeo stated, harshly.

"Let's take the night prowler" Night Panther suggested.

They hopped into the now villainous cat car and sped off to the museum.

"Say um Dark Owl, your eyes are pretty cool in this form" Capitiane Lupin said, casually.

"Are you trying to act SOFT towards me?" Dark Owl asked in a hostile fashion.

Capitiane Lupin looked away.

"No, it's just I don't even know what we're stealing" he said, quickly.

"You'll see" Romeo said, mysteriously.

Gekko arrived later when the villians had already entered the building while in camouflage mode.

Robot was beside the lab, lamenting in sadness.

"We'll be stealing the famous delta diamond but stealing is impossible" Romeo explained.

"Not a problem" Night Panther stated.

He used his speed to steal the diamond as Dark Owl took out the camera with her feathers.

As they came out, Gekko revealed himself.

"Catboy! Owlette, stop! You're HEROES!" he cried, desperately.

"You took the bait! Say goodbye, goodie two-shoes!" Romeo cried as he got out the ray.

"Night Panther! Dark Owl, get him!" he added.

Dark Owl fired her feathers at Gekko but missed as Night Panther got ready to pounce.

"I saw him first, so I'll get him!" Night Panther cried.

"Panther pounce!" he cried as he pounced at Gekko but Dark Owl lunged at Gekko at the same time causing them to collide.

"Stop fighting and capture him!" Romeo insisted.

As the pair chased at Gekko, they continually pushed and shoved each other out of the way.

Dark Owl and Night Panther's eyes glowed longer every time they fought each other.

"I'm unbeatable!" Night Panther gloated.

"Not a chance, Stray Cat!" Dark Owl insulted as they chased Gekko.

Gekko led them up to the roof of a building with stairs to corner them through a race.

"Romeo, what exactly is your ray called?" Capitiane lupin asked.

"It's called the opposite ray" Romeo replied as the two boys and Robot caught up with Gekko.

They saw Dark Owl and Night Panther's bodies light up with purple electricity as the ray began to wear off.

"Looks like the ray is wearing off, you two need more juice!" Romeo cried as he fired at Night Panther and Dark Owl.

Gekko moved in front of his friends and used his shield to protect them.

The blast reflected back and hit Romeo.

"Never fear, Captain Smarty-pants is here!" he cried.

"I thought your real name was Romeo. Damn it, he copied one of my family's treasures!" Capitaine Lupin realised.

"Do you need help get those naughty Night Panther and Dark owl to justice?" Romeo (Captain Smarty-pants) asked.

"Um ok. What about Capitaine Lupin?" Gekko pointed out.

"Him? He's a good friend, right pal?" Romeo stared at Capitiane Lupin.

The young thief found this very awkward.

"Yes, I'm your pal" he said with gritted teeth.

The three of them went after Night Panther and Dark Owl.

The pair stole from the toy store next and when Romeo tried to help, he fell on the ground.

"Hey Dark Owl! Come and get me!" Gekko called.

Dark Owl chased after him as Night Panther went after Capitane Lupin.

Gekko with Capitiane Lupin's reluctant help managed to get Night Panther and Dark Owl to trap each other with their own attacks.

"Captain Smarty-Pant, now!" Gekko cried.

"Your reign of villainy is over!" Romeo cried as he fired at the trapped villians, causing them to revert back to their respective blue and red hero colours and regular eye colour.

"And good triumphs over evil!" Romeo cried.

Capitiane Lupin groaned.

"I don't remember what happened after we got blasted" Owlette said in confused.

"Um what happened?" Catboy asked.

"It's a very long story" Capitiane Lupin said in a bitter tone.

"PJ masks…" Gekko began.

"And Captain Smarty-pants!" Romeo cried.

"All shout hooray" Gekko added.

"Cuz in the night, we saved the day!" They all finished.

"Guess what Robot? We're going to be heroes now!" Captain Smarty Pants cried.

"I guess that would be a good thing…" Owlette trailed off.

"No, I want my master back!" Robot cried.

"Thank goodness" Capitiane Lupin muttered under his breath as Robot zapped Romeo to change him back to normal and broke the ray gun.

"Romeo, you copied a treasure from my family's collection!" Capitaine Lupin cried.

"Did not!" Romeo yelled.

"Did too!" the young thief yelled back.

He then growled.

"You get this victory this time, PJ Masks" he added.

"Goodbye, Captain Smarty-pants!" Gekko called out.

"That's not funny!" Romeo yelled as he drove away.

"I am not Gekko. I am Evil lizard! MWHAHA!" Gekko cried.

His friends instantly panicked.

"I'm kidding" Gekko laughed.

When Romeo arrived home, he got inspired by Dark Owl and Night Panther's appearances that he decided to give his Robot PJs an upgrade…

Capitiane Lupin went off to the library to get away from the heroes for now.

He found one of the additional books on Mystery Mountain that covered the Chou Ninja and the samurai legends.

One of the pages had a picture of a girl: A young girl with tan skin, black hair in two buns and brown eyes wearing a red-and-yellow samurai outfit, helmet with a dragon symbol and red-and-yellow bracelets with a bamboo staff.

It mentioned how a dragon had been trapped in the gong for centuries after the newest guardian allowed settlers to steal the gong, mallet and scroll (and additional books) on the mountain after the guardian's family moved away.

_Alright, I'll do my best hang out with friends when I can_ Capitiane Lupin thought before he stole the book he had and took off.

Night Ninja was out and about after the PJ Masks went to bed and discovered a book in the Mystery Mountain collection that included a gem of ninja dreams, the secrets of Mystery Mountain and a rare form of red sticky splat as he was trying to find ways to free the Ninjalinos from Capitiane Lupin.

He stole the book and kept it in his collection for safe keeping.

Across the street from the heroes' homes, a puppy that was brown and cream with brown eyes named Ruffles inside his owners' house sleeping. He had been adopted the year before, a day before _'Gekko's Nice Ice Plan'_ occurred. He was a year old and still a puppy at least for now.

Tomorrow there was going to be another visit to the museum on Egyptian Mythology and Arsène had a brilliant plan to impress his friends.

-Meanwhile-

In the alleyway hideout, Masque Ombre was writing another report.

"Do you have the target item yet?" Her ally Shadowy Figure from _OK KO let's be heroes_ asked.

"Not yet but I'll get my hands on it in a few weeks. Then my mission here will be over" She replied.

"And remember to recommend any young villain potential as well" he added as the line cut off.

Then she smiled.

-The next day-

Mr Shawn's class went to the museum to see the Egyptian exhibit.

"Did you know that Baset, the cat goddess, in some stories protects the sun on a sun boat from the snake god Apophis (also known as Apep)? It is said that she is the protector of cats as well" Mr Shawn recited.

The children were in awe at a painting of Baset on the sun boat fighting Apophis.

"They say Apophis wants to eat the sun, so night is all the time" Arsène added.

As they continued through the exhibit, the statue of Baset was there.

_There's a chance a night-time villain to could steal anything from this exhibit,_ Connor thought.

"Looks like we have to investigate again" Connor whispered.

-That night-

The young thief jumped from roof tops into the museum to steal the statue of Baset.

As he approached the case, he heard movement from the deities' part of the Egyptian Mythology area.

He then heard hissing sounds.

"So, you seek to steal the statue of my nemesis. Perhaps we can work together for a common goal?" a voice suggested.

"Are you him?" Capitaine Lupin asked.

Out of the shadow came a humanoid mummy, about the size of a child wearing an Egyptian Headdress, in bandages from head to toe, leaving only his black eyes visible and armed with a golden, cobra-shaped sceptre.

"I am he. Apophis" the mummy replied.

"Tempting offer but I'm only here for the statue" The young thief stated.

"Then allow me to show you my power" Apophis offered as he threw his bandages in front which turned into horses for his golden chariot.

"Come horses, quiet ass the moon, take me to the sssun boat!" he commanded.

Capitaine Lupin watched as the chariot headed outside in awe before stealing the statue and began to head off.

When he got back to the roof, he saw the owl-glider zoom past.

_If there's a real Egyptian god in this town/city…then I need to study this_ he thought.

The Owl glider landed by the river and the PJ Masks began to investigate the area when they noticed a boat with a person wearing a golden robe disguise.

"You shouldn't be here" The figure warned.

"We're looking for clues on the stolen statue of Baset…" Owlette began.

Catboy paused for a moment.

"Is that…" he began.

"The sun boat?" Gekko finished.

"Don't ask too long or he will hear us" The figure warned.

Then Owlette figure it out.

"So….Apophis is real..?" she realised.

He then appeared at the sound of his name.

"The solar disk won't escape me this time!" he cried.

"Oh gosh, it's a real mummy!" Gekko cried.

"Yesss, and tonight I shall swallow the sun and bring eternal night!" Apophis cried as he used his bandages to turn into a giant, cobra-like snake.

The snake tried to sink the boat but Gekko threw his shields at him as Owlette fired feathers and Catboy aimed his stripes at the large beast.

It made him angry enough to try to tangle them in his banadges.

The PJ masks raced around the place to confuse the snake enough to keep his attention on them instead of the boat.

It worked long enough to keep the disk safe but the three heroes were eventually caught in his bandages and hypnotised to sleep.

"Night all the time…? I mean it wouldn't be so bad…" Gekko muttered as his eyes grew heavy.

"We'd do more patrols, practice improving our skills and more video games" Catboy added.

"We'd bust more villians too" Owlette stated as they all fell asleep.

"Young ones, I'm grateful for your assistance in protecting this boat, now let me, Bastet, the Cat of the Sun protect you! In the name of Ra, Seth, and Isis, I will not abandon them, Serpent Apophis!" The figure cried as they removed their robe to reveal a yellow suit with spots, consisting of a mask resembling a lioness' head and a white cape on the back.

She used her wings of Ibis to make her cape form into wings to fly and dodge Apophis' attacks.

Then she used her sun claws that sprung sparks like sun light from her fingers to cut the bandages.

She then used golden sandstorm on him which a swarm of sparkling sequins to freeze him as a golden statue.

"Children, my magic won't hold him off forever. Please wake up!" she begged.

-_In their collective dream-_

_They dreamt of an endless night with the night-time villians, their pets and Armadylan._

_Their spirt animals appeared beside their pets: Oolgee beside Birdie and a grey bird similar to Birdie called Argent, Chu'a beside Lionel and Yahto beside Gris._

_"We are not just one with your suits, we are linked to your pets. If we can't speak in our normal forms, your pets will communicate for us. Please…please wake up. Remember how great seeing your daytime friends are, your teacher, parents and playing in the day. Eternal night doesn't have that, WAKE UP!" They cried._

_"We'll wake up now but…where's Armadylan's spirit animal?" Catboy asked._

_"Armadylan will not be who you think he is when you see him again" Gris warned._

_"You…can talk?!" Catboy asked in alarm._

_"You can only hear this voice of mine in a dream. In reality, my voice is heard to you in meows like any other cat" Gris explained._

_"I see….We'll be careful" Catboy replied._

_"That's a promise!" Gekko cried._

_They place one hand on top of the other in sync._

_"It's time to be a hero!" They cried._

_-end of dream-_

Then they woke up just as the sand magic wore off.

Owlette then got an idea and grabbed the sun disk.

"Come and get me!" she cried.

"I hunger for itsss light!" Apophis cried as he chased after her and she flew near his tail, tricking him into biting it.

It scatted his bandages, making him revert to mummy form.

He tried to use his sceptre to regain his snake form but Catboy used his speed to steal it from him.

He and Gekko led him away as Apophis called for his chariot to race after him.

One of his bandages got caught on the wheel gradually unravelling his form.

Baset used her golden sandstorm on him to freeze him so the children could return him to the museum.

"Before I head off, I noticed someone tried to steal of the statues of me. I need to get it back" Baset stated.

"It's alright. We'll handle it. You focus on the sun boat" Owlette advised.

"If you ever need me, I'll be a sun rise or sunset away. Oh, I never caught your hero names" the lioness hero realised.

"We're the PJ masks: Catboy, Owlette and Gekko" Catboy replied.

"I'm Baset. I'd be happy to be an ally of the PJ Masks but it must stay between you and me. Can't have everyone knowing us deities are real" she warned.

The trio nodded.

"See ya around, PJ Masks" she said as she headed off on the sun boat towards the east.

The heroes took the Owl-glider and located Capitiane Lupin who had been watching on the roof the whole time.

"Hello, PJ Pests. Here for the statue?" he asked.

"We need it back to protect the museum" Owlette stated.

Given what he'd witnessed, he no longer had the energy to fight the heroes.

"Ok, here. See ya around, PJ Masks" The young Thief said as he gave her the statue.

Then he ran off.

"PJ Masks all shout hooray because in the night, We and Baset saved the day!" They cried.

-To be continued-

**I hope you're enjoying this story. I'll be revealing the full timeline in the last chapter.**

**I don't have much to add but see ya next time.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Wild surprises, a truce and many tests!

As December drew ever closer, Arsène got to talk about the Lupin Collection in class as Mr Shawn revealed that the music-related treasure had been found fairly recent and was in the museum for a few weeks as an event

The treasure itself was a guitar named after a fictional person in literature history: Captain Hardrock.

"One of the treasures include the reverser, a badge device with a black screen and green circle symbol on with a gold frame and Backwarder, a clock device that fires blue energy spheres that explode on impact AND force people to go backwards. The official name is Hier une fois de plus" Arsène explained.

"Now, Arsène... Captain Hardrock... please remind us again of what it can do" Mr Shawn requested.

"Gladly, Mr. Shawn. You see, guys... Captain Hardrock has one unique ability. My distant ancestor Arsène the first used it to knock out security for a short amount of time by blasting out music in their direction as loudly as he pleased" Arsène replied.

"Will we get to see the guitar up close?" Greg asked.

"Sure, we will, Greg... if Capitaine Lupin hasn't stolen it by then. Also, if you're lucky, the security might let you guys try it out" Arsène added.

"Ah, yes. Capitaine Lupin. Maybe you should tell the class more about him, Arsène" Mr Shawn requested with a curious look.

"Really? You've never heard of the infamous French Supervillain who goes and steals as he pleases?" Arsène asked in confusion.

"Has he ever left a calling card here?" Mr Shawn asked.

"I don't know. Go check your desks, everyone" Arsène instructed.

They all checked their desks at the same time; only Connor found something in his. The calling card!

"I found it!" Connor exclaimed.

Mr Shawn approached his desk and gasped.

The card read: _'Pretty soon, people won't hear anything BUT my music._

_Capitaine Lupin'_.

"This super villain appears to be real, I'm gonna call the police for help" Mr Shawn stated.

He left a substitute Teacher in charge to watch the children.

As he left the room, Connor, Amaya and Greg snuck out to say their catchphrase.

"The police are not able to help, even if they wanted to. But we can. PJ Masks, we're on our way..." Connor began.

"Into the night to save the day!" they all cried.

Later that night, Conner, Amaya, and Greg, now dressed as their PJ Masks personas Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko, headed straight to the museum.

Inside the museum, they found the stand where the guitar was held was empty.

"It's gone!" Gekko cried.

"I don't believe it. He's beaten us to it." Owlette said in astonishment.

"It also means he can't have gone far" Catboy realised.

Just as Catboy said it, a loud riff can be heard all over the museum, whereas the PJ Masks covered their ears.

"Bonsoir, PJ Masks. How about a little music to lift your souls?" Capitaine Lupin suggested as he then started shredding his heart out, much to the PJ Masks' dismay.

"It sure is loud!" Gekko yelled over the music.

"I don't think I have heard that kind of music before!" Owlette exclaimed.

"The way he's playing it goes under the category 'rock'" Catboy explained, loudly.

"Rock?" his friends questioned.

"Metal, to be more precise. My dad told me a thing or two about it" Catboy added.

"Won't that hurt your ears?!" Gekko shouted.

"My dad made sure to keep the volume low every time! But this is the first time I hear metal being played so loudly!" Catboy yelled back.

The music blasted them into a wall as the Young thief kept playing.

"WOO! THIS IS THE BEST TREASURE YET! I'M ON A ROLL HERE, AND THERE'S NO STOPPING ME!" Capitaine Lupin exclaimed.

Just then, Capitaine Lupin gets attacked by... Sticky Splat! It clogged up Captain Hardrock.

"Qu'est-ce que...?" Capitaine Lupin asked (Translation: What is?).

"Hand over the treasure, Capitaine Loser!" Night Ninja cried.

"Night Ninja! Not on my watch!" Capitaine Lupin exclaimed.

He removed the Sticky Splat off Captain Hardrock.

"EAT SOUND!" He yelled as he started playing 'Rock You Like A Hurricane' creating a strong soundwave at the naughty solo ninja.

Night Ninja struggled with staying on the floor.

Luna Girl then grabbed the guitar with her luna beam and brought it over to her luna board.

"It's now mine!" She declared.

"HEY! Give that back!" Capitaine Lupin cried.

"I rather give you this!" Luna Girl declared as she played a tune, sending out a wave, hitting Capitaine Lupin straight in the face, causing his mask... to break in two.

Realizing it, Capitaine Lupin pulled his hat over his head, took out a black cashmere mask and stripped it on, covering his face.

Time for a second round" Luna Girl said as she aimed at the young Thief.

"Not on my watch! Super Cat Speed!" Catboy cried as he rushed towards her.

The moths flew in his path and caused him to crash.

"Super Owl Wings!" Owlette cried as the moths were blown into the wall.

"Lupin Bats... attack Luna Girl!" Capitaine Lupin ordered.

The bats struck Luna Girl from all sides in a flurry.

Luna Girl screamed in terror, thus letting go of Captain Hardrock.

Capitaine Lupin ran to it, picking up the guitar, and aimed at Luna Girl.

He played a loud shred, knocking her off her Luna Board.

Owlette caught her and flew her safely to the ground.

Gekko crept up from behind in camouflage but the bats detected him with sonar.

"You're not getting the guitar" Capitaine Lupin said, firmly.

"Why do you need it?" Gekko asked, curiously.

"It was stolen from the Lupin treasure hold and I need to return them all" Capitaine Lupin replied.

Catboy managed to stand up with some shaking.

"You know there are ways to get them back **Legally**, right?" Catboy pointed out.

The Young thief laughed.

"Of course but this is more entertaining" he admitted.

Owlette got ready with her Owl feathers and he stopped playing music for a moment.

"I must say… Owlette, was it?" Capitaine Lupin asked.

Owlette nodded.

"Don't we look beautiful today? I bet every owl-themed superhero would love to date someone like you" He attempted to 'flirt' at her.

"Oh Er...I guess so...I don't really understand what a date is yet" Owlette admitted.

"Never mind that part then. Anyway... your face is just like a humanoid rose. It si-" The young thief began.

It was then that Capitaine Lupin was kicked aside by Catboy.

"What is wrong with you? Didn't your mother teach not to interrupt a gentleman midsentence?" He questioned.

"There's nothing gentleman-like about stealing. Now... hand over Captain Hardrock" Catboy demanded.

"Does it really count as 'stealing' when it was stolen before I came along?" Capitaine Lupin questioned.

"Well..." Catboy trailed off.

"See? That's why I am stealing it... back" Capitaine Lupin stated.

"Then you've chosen your side" Catboy said, sternly.

"Indeed I have, Catboy. Bring it on" Capitaine Lupin challenged.

Capitaine Lupin started shredding, Catboy dodging every last sound wave.

He used his cat jump to pounce him during one of the moments the music stopped playing.

He hit Capitaine Lupin, both of them tumbling to the floor.

Catboy spotted Captain Hardrock. He quickly grabbed it and aim for Capitaine Lupin, who placed his hands in the air.

"Please! You have no idea what you are holding there! One wrong tune and you could destroy something!" Capitaine Lupin said, desperately.

"Make a move and the guitar makes noise" Catboy threatened.

"I'm begging you, Catboy, please give it back!" The young thief pleaded.

Catboy was confused. Was Capitaine Lupin actually... begging?

He turned to his friends for help.

"Give it to him" Gekko advised.

"I don't know. What if he attacks us?" Owlette questioned.

"I won't. I promise I won't attack you anymore tonight" the young thief insisted.

They could see that the thief was really begging.

"How do we know you won't double cross us when we hand over Captain Hardrock?" Catboy asked.

"Because, thief or no, a gentleman is always a man of his word" Capitaine Lupin said, solemnly.

Catboy sighed.

"Alright" he sighed as he carefully handed him Captain Hardrock.

"Now..." Capitaine Lupin aimed for Night Ninja and Luna Girl.

"To take care of you two" He stated.

"Well, he did say he won't attack us anymore tonight. What do you think, PJ Masks? Should we help him?" Catboy asked his friends.

"I don't know, Catboy. We usually stop villains, not help them" Owlette said, wearily.

"Except for when Luna Girl needed our help involving the moon" Gekko reminded her.

"Point taken. Alright, Catboy, let's help him" Owlette agreed.

"PJ Masks... it's time to be heroes!" Catboy cried.

Captaine Lupin player a chord at the villains as Catboy used his stripes and Owlette controlled her feathers to capture them

"Keep playing! We'll take care of them" Catboy ordered.

"Don't need to be asked twice" Capitaine Lupin muttered as he played more chords which struck Luna Girl and Night Ninja.

"Ok we'll go!" Luna Girl cried.

"This isn't over, Capitaine Lupin!" Night Ninja cried.

The pair ran away in retreat.

"Thanks for helping...PJ Masks" Capitaine Lupin said, awkwardly.

"Don't think it's over. We came here for Captain Hardrock, and you shall return it" Catboy requested.

"Fine. But only because you spared me when you aimed at me, Catboy" the young thief pointed out.

They saw Capitaine Lupin's mask lying broken on the floor.

"Sorry about your mask" Gekko said.

"It's okay. That's what my cashmere mask is for" Capitaine Lupin pointed out.

He handed the guitar to the heroes.

"See ya around, Heroes and Red flower Owlette" Capitaine Lupin said.

Owlette blushed, as Capitaine Lupin walked off.

Catboy felt this odd sensation of dislike that turned into something else as he noticed Owlette blushing.

Gekko felt awkward and quickly sidestepped towards them.

"PJ Masks all shout hurray!" Gekko cried.

"Because in the night, we saved the day!" they finished.

-At their HQ-

Gekko looked over at Catboy.

"Catboy...are you ok?" He asked.

"I think so...just dealing with a few things after that mission" Catboy admitted.

"We better head to bed then, right boys?" Owlette suggested.

They then got sent back to their bedrooms via their spirit animals again.

While sitting in bed, Connor felt conflicted.

Had he felt _Jealous_ over Owlette looking that way at Captaine Lupin of all people?

_What is happening to me?!_ He thought in dismay.

Meanwhile, back at Arsène's mansion...

Capitaine Lupin is in his lair, removing his mask, revealing Arsène.

"That Luna Girl had some nerve to destroy my mask. Which means that I have to make myself a new o-" Arsène stopped mid-sentence and thought for a moment.

Next thing he knew... he had an idea.

"Why actually make a new mask... if I could make a whole new attire instead" He realised.

The next day, Arsène tried to spend more time with Amaya at the museum and Connor had to but in to allow him to hang out with someone else for a while like Greg.

"Say Greg, have you ever felt this odd feeling that makes you red and embarrassed but also the urge to express in elegant words so much that you wish you could write a poem?" Arsène asked.

"Well…I'm not sure about feeling exactly like that…We've been taught how to recognise happiness, Anger, fear, courage but not the feeling you described yet" Greg said, nervously.

"Although when I'm with my friends, I get this warm feeling" he added, softly.

_Although I have that red feeling near Luna Girl when she's actually NICE too… what is this strange feeling called?_ He thought.

"That feeling," said Arsène, "is called being in love."

"Love..? I...see" Greg still felt confused about that feeling.

"Another feeling is the so-called, but now literally taken, butterflies in your stomach feeling."

Greg thought for a moment.

"I understand that's nervousness but... I'll talk to Mr Shawn about this 'Love' stuff" Greg decided.

"You do that," said Arsène.

Greg went over to Mr Shawn for a brief talk.

"I get this weird warm feeling that Arsène calls 'Love'. I guess he is more knowledgeable than me" Greg sighed.

"It's ok Greg, You don't have to know everything. Although he's half right about the 'love' thing. You see, at your current age, this feeling is called a 'crush'. You don't have to tell me everything if you're not ready" Mr Shawn said, softly.

Greg hesitated for a moment.

"Well it happens near Connor sometimes and with this ….'other friend' not from school. I….don't know how to process it all. I mean what if I have to pick and it breaks them both?" Greg asked in a panic.

"Hey, Greg. Deep breaths, it's gonna be alright. You're only 7. You have your whole life ahead of you ok? Don't worry about choices right now. If you want to tell them yourself, you can but only when you feel you're ready. Crushes are a natural part of growing up" Mr Shawn advised.

Greg took deep breaths to calm down.

"I'm glad I could talk to you about this" he said with a smile.

"Anytime, Greg. Go and have fun with your friends" his teacher encouraged.

Greg ran back towards Arsène.

He caught Arsène as he looked over at Amaya.

"She sure is a beauty." He mused aloud.

Amaya momentarily looked in his direction and Arsène quickly looked away.

"Maybe I should try reciting a poem to her?" Arsène wondered.

Greg shook his head.

"They're busy" he pointed out.

The two boys watched Amaya and Connor looking at paintings from Mystery Mountain along with the fabled 'dragon masters'.

"Wait…you think I'm…jealous?" Arsène accused.

"Um…well…My dad told me one time that feelings can be hard to understand in the moment sometimes and we have to take time to understand them. You may know what love means but we don't understand this 'weird' feeling immediately" Greg advised.

Arsène sighed.

"Alright" he relented.

The boys went over to the lupin collection area that had some of the treasures still: the backwarder, a clock device that was red and black in design (It's official title was 'Hier une fois de plus' and allowed the user to fire blue energy sphere that explode on impact and rewind time. It had buttons to change the sphere's effects), the gigantitan, a ray gun at makes thing giant, a gold, green and red lens camera (the lens could move outwards for zoom ins) that take people's memories and print them as pictures called Oblivio and a statue treasure in the shape of a mermaid called 'The bubbler' that creates bubbles to distract enemies with an aura that clouds the mind.

"Let's just hope no one tries to steal anymore items" Arsène said, under his breath.

The spybot was watching from afar and then ran away back to Romeo in his daytime appearance.

"This could help with my 4th back-up plan" he mused to himself.

-To be continued-

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The craziness is just beginning.**

**Note: Don't pressure me to do the ships you want. I'm only showing them in a innocent crush way because at the end of the day they CHILDREN. Yes i'm aging them up slowly but right now the main trio are 7, i'm doing my best to show how children would feel about crushes when they don't fully understand it yet.**

**This is part of their character development btw.**

**Yes Masque Ombre is still around and is the reason Capitane Lupin has those bats.**

**For now I'm focusing on the human characters for now (yes I gave a hint to the 'Mission: PJ Seeker' episode in the edited previous chapter.**

**Anyway, see ya next time.**

**Grace, out! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- return of the opposites

-the next day-

The class was back at the museum for a mini tour.

"So, Arsène, please tell us what you know about the Reverser" Mr Shawn stated.

"Ah, yes, the Reverser. One of my favourites. You see, you lot, my ancestor, Arsène Lupin I, had one time been accused of pulling off a heist he didn't even commit, so after finding that treasure, he made sure that on his heist, no one would be who they claim to be. The Reverser gives its user the chance to invert anyone. The strong become weak. The brave will become cowards. And the kind will become mean." Arsène explained.

"Does that sound familiar?" Amaya whispered.

"Yeah…like the opposite ray…Romeo might not like this" Greg said in a low voice.

"We should keep an eye on this area" Connor agreed in a whisper.

Cameron was curious of their whispered conversations and went over to his sister Aisha.

All of the children were now in their winter clothes due to it being November now.

Aisha was now wearing a squirrel dog tag necklace on her neck as it had been a recent gift from her mother.

She shook her head as soon as he looked at her, knowing what he was about to ask.

"Mr Shawn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Connor asked.

"Sure. Everyone, stick with your buddy and don't wander off too far from the group, ok?" Mr Shawn instructed.

They all nodded as the group dispersed in different directions.

Greg had been paired with Connor this time while Amaya had been paired with Arsène.

Aisha was paired with Meg, one of her friends in the class.

Cameron was paired with Archi, the boy with the distinct green hat.

Marie joined Archi's group because 'Dill' had been off on a trip with his dad for a while.

Steven was with Billy.

Tommy, a boy who resembled Connor with his hairstyle but with a dark shade of blonde, blue eyes, pale skin, red shirt and blue jeans (at Halloween, he's a frankstein's monster character with green face paint) was paired with Galia.

Billy was with Jenny.

Anne, the young black female with green eyes, blue glasses and black hair up in a bun wearing a purple and pink striped long sleeved top, blue with white spots skirt and brown boots was paired with Louis, the boy with similar design to Connor but with fair skin, green eyes and short light brown hair wearing a purple hoodie, turquoise jeans and black shoes.

Alex, the male with tanned skin with black hair styled like Connor and brown eyes wearing a white, yellow and green chequered shirt, blue jeans and red trainers was paired with a black male called Jason, who had brown-grey eyes and black short hair wearing a white with black stripes top underneath a purple-grey jacket, blue jeans and green shoes.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Mr Shawn asked, gently.

"Well, lately I've been feeling angry at Arsène every time he looks at Amaya in that way" Connor began.

"Ah, I see. Jealousy. Is there something you haven't admitted to yourself yet?" Mr Shawn asked.

"Well…. Amaya and Greg are my best friends…they're almost like siblings to me and yet when I'm alone with either of them…..I get this warm feeling that I don't understand" the young boy admitted.

"It's ok to not fully understand this feeling, Connor. It's part of growing up. You can feel embarrassed and confused all at once. And don't worry, you don't have to tell them now. Although we need an outlet for this anger aimed at Arsène (AKA Jealousy). How about using video games, origami and drawing as this outlet to calm you down and you out here like today, count to 10 to calm down, ok?" Mr Shawn suggested.

"Ok. Thank you, sir" Connor said, gratefully.

He went back to Greg and continued to enjoy the tour, feeling like a weight had been lifted.

-the following night-

Romeo got Robette to steal back his teleporter from '_Supersonic Owlette'_ and used it to get inside the Lupin Mansion.

The first phase of his plan was giving PJ Robot (or Lupinbot in his current state) a new microchip. It was going to help him collect more data about the effects of his ray gun: The _Opposite Ray_.

Lupinbot was on sleep mode when he teleported inside.

Romeo managed to get into the Robot's circuits and insert the chip without waking him.

He then put his metal cover back on and teleported outside for step two: the reverser

He'd done minimal research on the Lupin Collection so far and had to go to the museum to steal the reverser: the badge looking treasure that inverts people.

"To think that the Reverser came before my Opposite Ray. Well, not for long" he muttered to himself.

He used the teleporter to get out of the museum after stealing the device and ran to his lab to power up his recently fixed opposite Ray...

"Say hello to the new and improved Opposite Ray" Romeo declared to Robot.

"Be careful not to turn into Captain Smarty-pant again, Master" Robot advised.

"I know that bolt-brain. Now then, we do the next step and then bedtime" Romeo said with a smile.

-Two hours later-

Captaine Lupin went out to the museum.

He now wore a silver and black tuxedo with a chest, arm and knee armour plates for protection and his trademark top hat was now fitted with a pull-on mask.

He saw the Reverser was no longer there.

"Better leave behind that replica for the visitors" Capitaine Lupin remarked to himself

You heard that right. Replica. Capitaine Lupin knew for a long time that people get worried about his treasure being stolen, especially if it's a rental to the museum by his own family, so he would often leave behind replicas to prevent any panicking crowds.

He then went to Romeo's lab when he had fallen asleep and left a calling card.

"Just you wait, Romeo. Nobody steals my treasure and gets away with it" the young thief whispered.

The next day at school, Greg was acting Different.

He came to school sporting a black with dark green stripes long-sleeved shirt, black trousers and dark brown shoes compared to his usual outfit. His hair seemed to be in the typical 50's greaser style to match his new look.

It shocked everyone.

"Bonjour, Conner. Bonjour, Amaya. Say, what's wrong with Greg? Why is he wearing... dark colours? Isn't he usually the one to wear green?" Arsène wondered.

"We're not sure" Amaya admitted.

Greg then pushed Jason and then Archi into a wall aggressively.

"Usually, he's really caring, but now he's cruel to everyone" Arsène noted in horror.

They headed into class and witnessed Greg trying to bully Cameron.

"Take it easy, Greg. Honestly, what did I ever do to you?" Cameron said in a nervous voice.

"Nothing, but I know you are going to once my back is turned" Greg said, menacingly as he held Cameron by the shirt.

Arsène got in between both Cameron and Greg.

"Okay, you two. Break it up" he warned.

Greg glared at him.

"I see the poet has guts now" He said, bitterly.

"Calm down, Greg. Let's just sit down and talk about this, alright?" Arsène requested, calmly.

"I'm only sitting down if you face me in a painting contest" Greg challenged.

"Fine, I'm in" Arsène replied.

So, as Greg sat down, Connor and Amaya looked at each other with concern.

"It's a deal then, we'll have the contest tonight" Greg decided.

**-Author Note-**

**Hey everyone. I wanted to share part of chapter 5 in order to do this notice.**

**You may be wondering why I'm not continuing this story.**

**Well I do have an ending but the reason I can't finish this story is because I don't enjoy it anymore. My passion and enthusiasm for this is gone. Sorry guys, don't know if I'll actually show the ending at this point as I'm enjoying writing the sequel to this more.**

**So um...bye!**


End file.
